Cinta dan Benci
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: 'Aku mencintainya.' Itu yang dirasakan dan di katakannya. Sebuah kata bermakna tulus dari lubuk hati mereka. Tapi satu kenyataan menghancurkan semuanya. Keanyataan yang di namakan kebencian. / SasuFemNaru / reques from Miko-hime


"Jadi, sudah siapkah kau bertemu Nii-chan?"

"Hn."

"Bagus, keluarkan semangat masa mudamu, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Teme~"

"Iya…iya~sekarang kita masuk?"

"Okey, jangan jadi ciut ya nyalimu kalo bertemu Nii-chan."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin ikatan yang lebih dari sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di pekarangan sebuah rumah mungil nan indah bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' yang artinya keluarga ini bermarga Uzumaki.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berusia duapuluh empat tahun menggenggam jemari seorang gadih manis tujuhbelas tahun, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk menemui kakak dari sang gadis, berniat bersilahturahmi, atau istilah lain pendekatan calon kakak ipar. Karna menurut Naruto, Kakaknya itu sangat protektif, jadi akan susah mengakrabkan diri dengan kakak tercintanya kalau bukan dari sekarang.

"Kau siap?"Tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah memegang kenop pintu, siap membukanya dan bertemu dengan sang kakak tercinta yang tengah bersantai di dalam rumah.

"Kau jadi tambah cerewet, Dobe. Aku tidak pernah takut pada siapapun, sekali pun itu kakakmu yang menyeramkan."jawab Sasuke dengan kepercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi. Sasuke hanya belum tau, apa yang menantinya di dalam sana.

"Ooh…percaya diri sekali kau. Ya sudah kita masuk. Nii-chan…aku pulang~"Naruto langsung berteriak nyaring. Membuat seisi rumah hanya di penuhi dengan suaranya. Dan sang kakak yang di teriaki pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri sang adik yang membawa tamu spesial untuknya.

"Baru pulang kau Baka-Naru?"Tanya Kyuubi, kakak dari Naruto yang berusia duapuluh delapan tahun. Kyuubi menghampiri sang adik yang tengah membuka sepatu sekolahnya. Melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan sepatunya sendiri, Kyuubi lantas mengalihkan iris merahnya ke sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah mematung di belakan Naruto. Bolamata oniksnya terpaku jelas pada sosok Kyuubi yang kini juga tengah terbelalak melihat Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."desis Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Tatapan tajam Kyuubi yang mengarah pada kekasihnya, dan oniks yang gelisah menatap balik merah di hadapannya.

'Ada apa ini?'

…

…

**Naruto **punya** Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya** Yas-chan **reques dari **Miko-setrezed, **temanku.(kita temankan?)

**SasuFemNaru**

**Romance&Family**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Ruang tengah keluarga Uzumaki yang hanya di tinggali oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi kini lebih terasa sunyi. Padahal ada tambahan satu orang lagi di dalamnya. Naruto yang melihat ada keanehan dengan tingkah Sasuke dan tatapan tajam Kyuubi yang terus mengarah pada kekasihnya, membuat ia jengah juga. Pasalnya dengan ke tidak akraban yang terjadi antara dua laki-laki di sekelilinya itu, membuat Naruto serasa tidak di hiraukan keberadaanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita hentikan acara diam-diaman ini?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Naru?"tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, Kyuubi malah bertanya balik pada Sasuke yang masih setia dengan diamnya. "Jawab aku."

"Kyuu, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Kau diam saja. Dan kau Uchiha, jawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto yang kesal, Kyuubi masih menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menunduk, mengepalkan telapan tangannya.

"Dua tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat aku mulai berkerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya."jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Bungkam terus menerus juga bukan hal yang baik untuknya lakukan sekarang. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kyuubi yang sekarang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Hoo…guru yang memacari murid rupanya. Aku bisa melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah dan membuatmu di pecat dan tidak di perbolehkan mengajar lagi loh~"kata-katanya jelas adalah sebuah ancaman, tapi raut wajah Kyuubi malah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang main-main. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya sedang ingin mempermainkan Sasuke.

"Kyuu-nii–"Naruto ingin mengeluarkan protesnya, tapi bentakan sang kakak cukup membuatnya bungkam dan tak jadi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau diam saja."

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang tengah itu. Membuat Naruto tengang dan Sasuke semakin gelisah, walau tidak jelas terlihat di raut wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuubi yang malah menikmati pemandangan wajah-wajah di depannya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kesini?"Tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum mengejeknya. " Pendekatan calon adik ipar dengang kakak ipar?"Kyuubi merentangkan kedua lengannya seperti ingin memeluk seseorang menambah kesan meremehkan pada Sasuke, setelahnya tawa keras Kyuubi langsung memenuhi seisi ruang ramu itu. "HAHAHA..Lucu sekali. Dan sekarang setelah kau bertemu denganku, kau pasti sudah tau hasil yang akan kau dapatkan, bukan?"

"Hn."hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan kala mendengar semua ucapan Kyuubi. Ia sadar, dengan mengetahui bahwa kakak dari gadis yang ia cintai adalah Kyuubi, maka hubungan mereka pasti akan berakhir di sini. Jangankan mengharap satu langkah maju, mundur pun ia yakin akan lebih sulit dari pada pertahan.

"Bagus."seringai Kyuubi makin lebar. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah akan pasrah membuatnya merasa menang untuk yang keduakalinya, lantas kapan yang pertama? Baca sampai akhirlah~#plakk

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah ingin ia lontarkan saat melihat tatapan keduanya di pintu depan tadi, tapi urung ia ucapkan melihat situasinya belum nyaman untuk tanya jawab. Tapi sekarang, rasa penasarannya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, maka keluarlah pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau."Naruto berharap bukan itu jawaban Kyuubi. Naruto ingin jawaban yang memuaskan akan tingkah keduanya. Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang menurutnya sudah saling kenal, walau Naruto belum memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, membuat Naruto curiga dengan apa yang di sembunyikan kakak dan kekasihnya itu.

Tatapan tajam Kyuubi yang biasa Naruto lihat hanya ia berikan pada seseorang yang amat ia benci. Juga kegelisahan Sasuke yang begitu jelas terasa oleh Naruto saat oniksnya bertatapan dengan bola mata merah kakaknya. Itu semua membuat Naruto tidak mengerti. Dan berkali-kali pertanyaan 'Ada apa dengan mereka' terus saja bermain di kepalanya.

"Aku harus tau nii-chan. Sasuke kekasih–"

"Suruh dia pulang."dingin dan tegas. Kyuubi benar-benar ingin Sasuke pulang. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah sebelum semuanya jelas untuknya.

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Aku pulang, Naru. Kita bertemu di sekolah besok."tapi kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke barusan cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Apa Sasuke marah dengan sikap kakaknya? Apa Sasuke kini jadi membencinya karna kakaknya? Kemana sikap optimis kekasihnya tadi?

"Sasu–"Naruto hendak meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi satu tarikan di tangan kanannya membuat Naruto kembali tersungkur di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Uchiha Sasuke."nasihat Kyuubi menjadi suara terakhir yang mampu Sasuke dengar sebelum teriakan Naruto kemudian.

…

"JELASKAN PADAKU!"teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi yang duduk kembali di sofa dengan nyaman, seakan tadi tidak terjadi apapun.

"Sudahlah, kau berteriak di depanku pun tidak akan membuatmu mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku, nii-chan. Aku tidak suka sikapmu pada Sasuke tadi. Dia pacarku, aku–"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Kyuubi memotong kalimat Naruto. Suara Kyuubi begitu rendah, malah terkesan dingin. Sorot mata merahnya menajam memandang safir Naruto, membuat sang gadis menjadi ciut nyalinya.

"Ku-kurang lebih dua tahun lalu. Dia guru pindahan dari kota Oto." 'Rupanya dia pindah ke Oto ya?'batin Kyuubi. Seringai mencurigakan kembali bermain di bibir sang Uzumaki sulung. Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya bisa menduduki kursi kekuasaan tertinggi di dua perusahaan yang ia kelola saat ini.

"Hm…sudah sana ganti bajumu. Kita cari makan siang di luar."

"Katakan dulu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Kyuu-nii dan Sasuke?"

"Tanya saja pada kekasihmu itu."dan Kyuubi pun berlalu, masuk kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian dan rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

'Sasuke, kau harus memberitahuku besok.'tekad Naruto dalam hatin.

…

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki apartemen satu kamar miliknya. Ia membuka pintu dengan amat pelan, bermaksud tak mengusik keberadaan seorang lagi yang juga tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi niat tinggallah niat, seorang pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya sudah lebih dulu mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dari luar.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-laki dan satu-satunya saudara yang di miliki Sasuke saat ini, tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di pintu depan yang sudah tertutup kembali. Menghelah nafas sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, Itachi mulai membuka suara.

"Apa ada yang terjadi, Sasuke?"Itachi menunggu hingga beberapa menit, tapi sang adik masih tetap setia dengan diamnya. Itachi maju, menyeret kursi roda yang ia duduki mendekat pada Sasuke yang kini sudah merosot duduk di lantai dengan lengan yang menutupi kepalanya yang tertunduk. Getaran di bahunya sudah mampu membuat Itachi menyimpulkan bahwa sang adik kini sedang menahan tangis, isak dan segala macam hal yang biasa seorang wanita lakukan kala batinnya terguncang.

"Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya?"Tanya Itachi kembali. Ia mengelus pelan bahu Sasuke, mencoba menyalurkan ketegaran pada jiwa sang adik, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang, dan berhasil. Sasuke mendongak, menampakan bola mata oniksnya yang kini terlihat sedikit merah, benar-benar menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Dia..dia muncul. Dia begitu dekat dengaku. Dia mencoba mengancamku. Dia–"

"Ssssttt…tenangkan dirimu, Otouto. Siapa yang kau sebut 'Dia' itu?"Tanya Itachi lembut sekaligus menghentikan Sasuke yang meracaw tak karuan. Terlihat sekali oleh oniksnya Sasuke yang begitu tertekan. Entah apa yang membuat adiknya itu begitu kacaw, dan Itachi tak menyukai itu.

"Kyuu-kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Apa?"terkejutlah Itachi saat mendengar nama orang itu kembali di sebut oleh Sasuke. Nama itu, nama yang seharusnya tak pernah terucap lagi oleh mulut Sasuke. Nama dari seseorang yang menyebabkan ia dan adiknya tak memiliki apa-apa saat ini. Nama yang membuatnya dan adiknya harus pergi dari kota kelahiran mereka. Nama dari seseorang yang semenjak tujuh tahun lalu menjadi nama yang sangat Sasuke dan dirinya benci. Harusnya, tapi pada dasarnya semua yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu memang kesalahan tebesar ada pada keluarga mereka, keluarga Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya adalah kesalahan dari ayah mereka yang sekarang mendekam di penjara.

Ya, tujuh tahun lalu keluarga Uchiha benar-benar sampai pada titik terpuruknya. Titik terendah yang menjadikan keluarga itu hancur, hanya menyisakan dua bersaudara ini. Di sini, di apartemen yang besarnya tak mungkin mampu di sebandingkan dengan mansion mereka dulu. Jauh…jauh sekali. Mereka bagai dua ekor kutu sekarang. Mencari uang dengah tenaga, bukan otak dan telunjuk yang mengacung. Bukan, sekarang mereka malah menjadi objek yang di tunjuk oleh orang yang berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan mereka–dulu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Aniki. Sangat. Aku bahkan sanggup menjadi budak hanya untuk membangun sebuah keluarga dengannya. Tapi..tapi mungkin mulai sekarang aku tak akan sanggup menatap wajahnya. Aku pasti tidak akan mampu menggenggam jemarinya. Ia tak mungkin bisa aku gapai kembali. Aku tak mungkin bisa merengkuhnya kembali."

Baru kali ini Itachi merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak mampu. Ia merasa benar-benar kecil, mencoba berdiri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana menenangkan adiknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan? Salahkan kursi roda laknat ini. Salahkan kaki cacat ini. Dan salahkan juga kebodohannya dulu, saat dengan seenaknya ia mengikuti balapan liar tanpa tau di depan jalan itu ada orang yang sangat berharga baginya tengah menunggu kematian menjemputnya lewat tangan Itachi sendiri.

Seandainya kecelakaan itu tak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia masih bisa melihat Kaasannya tersenyum, masih bisa berlari menerjang ayahnya, memukul telak rahang Kyuubi dan memeluk adik semata wayangnya yang rapuh saat ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya sekedar merengkuh bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto. Dia adik Namikaze Kyuubi, Aniki."

Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi di kejutkan dengan kenyataan ini. 'Naruto adik Kyuubi? Bagaimana mungkin?'batin itachi bertanya. Itachi tau, satu kalimat yang Sasuke keluarkan tadi adalah boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang yang di cintainya, ternyata adalah adik dari orang yang di bencinya. Sebesar apapun rasa cintamu, rasa bencimu pasti akan tetap masuk menembus pertahanan kasih yang kau bangun. Dan saat ini Sasuke sedang mengalami dilema, dua pilihan. Mencintai kekasihnya dengan menelan pahitnya kebencian atau membalaskan kebencian dengan menenggelamkan rasa cintamu pada yang terkasih?

…

…

…

Membanting pintu rumahnya dengah terlalu keras adalah suatu hal yang sama sekali belum pernah Naruto lakukan. Kekesalannya pada sang kakak menbuatnya membanting apa yang tengah ia pegang tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan sikap jeleknya itu karna memang itu semua terjadi karna Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh ia untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan sang guru tercinta.

"Huh, aku yang sekolah, jadi apa urusannya dengan dia? Aku mau dekat dengan guru kek, tukang kebun kek, bahkan dengan ayam sekolah pun itu urusanku. Dasar baka Kyuubi."

Menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya kesekolah adalah keahliannya sekarang. Tapi gerutuannya langsung berhenti kala safirnya melihat sang guru tercinta tengah berjalan di depannya, memasuki gerbang SMA 1 Konoha.

"SA–eh salah, SENSEIIII~~"teriak Naruto lantang. Dan akibatnya semua mata para murid yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan dari murid lain hanya menyengir salah tingkah lalu berlari mendekat pada Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat dua olehnya bergoyang seirama hentakan kakinya, terlihat lebut, karna memang itu kenyataannya.

"Hah..hah..capeek~"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, baka."ucap Sasuke sembari kembali melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah. Berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mempersiapkan jadwal jam pertama mengajarnya.

"Tunggu aku Sen–"

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Ini masih pagi."

Dengan itu, Sasuke benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Naruto, masuk kedalam ruang guru. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keheranan yang besar, karna sikap aneh yang di tunjukkan Sasuke padanya pagi ini. Biasanya seberisik apapun Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah sampai menyuruhnya diam dengan raut wajah sedatar dan sorot mata setajam itu. Ini aneh. 'Apa ini karna kejadian kemarin ya? Padahal aku ingin bertanya banyak.'batin Naruto. 'Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar marah dan berniat meninggalkanku?'Naruto buru-buru mengeleng, mengenyahkan prasangkanya barusan dan berlari menuju kelasnya karna bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi.

…

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Sore ini menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang pertama kali dalam enam bulan hubungan mereka. Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berhadapan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam empat sore.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin dan seolah-oleh menghindar dariku?"Tanya Naruto lagi karna Sasuke tetap bungkam meski pertanyaan pertama belum ia jawab. Sasuke sebenarnya bingung, apa yang harus ia jawab. Apakah ia harus bilang kalau sebenarnya ia memang menghindari Naruto. Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto bertanya, kenapa? Apa ia harus berkata jujur dan bilang, itu semua karna kau adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi? Ooh…Sasuke sungguh bukan orang bodoh yang bisa dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu dan melukai hati gadis yang ia cintai.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke."

"Berisik! Berhentilah selalu berada di sekitarku. Aku butuh ketenangan sendiri."bentak Sasuke dingin. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, nada suaranya sudah meninggi, sinis dan begitu menyakitkan di telinga Naruto. Tapi kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan tak mungkin ia tarik kembali. Dan sekarang buah dari ucapannya adalah genangan air di pelupuk mata Naruto, di safir yang sangat ia sukai. Dan sebelum airmata itu benar-benar terjatuh, Naruto buru-buru menghapusnya dan berkata,

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu anda, Uchiha-sensei."hati Sasuke serasa di cengkram saat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan marganya. Bukan berarti Naruto belum pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Saat dulu mereka bertengkar kecil atau bercanda, Naruto selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi saat ini berbeda. Lirihan Naruto tadi terdengar jelas menyimpan luka, dingin dan bergetar.

Ini salah, tapi apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Naruto sudah berlari menjauh darinya. Keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berbelok di tikungan. pulang kerumahnya. Mau di kejar? Jangan harap. Untuk melihat wajah Naruto saja Sasuke sudah setengah mati menahan benci, bagaimana melihat langsung muka seseorang yang benar-benar ia benci? Kemarin saja ia sudah begitu cukup menahan kekesalannya duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi dan tidak langsung meninju wajah Kyuubi sebagai pelampiasannya karna dulu ia masih lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kalau sekarang ia harus bertemu lagi, aah~Sasuke tak jamin ia tak akan melayangkan tinjunya.

Menghelah nafas, Sasuke juga memilih untuk pulang. Lelah rasa tubuhnya menjalani hari ini. Dan lagi, ia harus memikirkan cara menyelesaikan masalah antara dirinya, Naruto, dan Kyuubi.

…

Naruto terus saja menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya kerumah. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang kelewat sinis padanya. Ia juga berulang kali menghapus jejak airmata yang entah kenapa terus saja mengalir dari kedua bolamata safirnya.

Dari pagi, Sasuke sudah mulai mengacuhkan Naruto di gerbang dan berikutnya saat jam ke tiga mata pelajaran matematika, Sasuke juga tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Mengacuhkan lambaian tangannya saat sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan melewati mejanya begitu saja padahal Naruto berniat bertanya.

Itu belum seberapa. Kebiasaan keduanya semenjak berpacaran –makan siang di atap– juga di acuhkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto menunggu Sasuke dengan berbekal dua bento yang tadi pagi ia biasa siapkan untuk mereka berdua –juga Kyuubi– di atap. Menunggu dari sejak bel istirahat berbunyi sampai istirahat berakhir pun Sasuke tidak datang. Menelpon nomor ponselnya malah tidak aktif, di cari ke ruang guru malah tak ada. Naruto yang kesal pun langsung membuang kotak bento beserta isinya ke tempat sampah.

Dan barusan, dengan niat baik juga bermaksud menanyakan kemana Sasuke dari tadi siang, Naruto menunggunya yang sedang rapat guru sampai sore. Tapi sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan tadi padanya sudah cukup membuat Naruto habis kesabaran.

"Sensei bodoh, aku benci dia."gerutu Naruto entah kali keberapa sekarang. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, dan saat matanya sudah melihat rumah sederhana miliknya, Naruto langsung berlari, ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Rumah sederhana NaruKyuu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Naruto, hanya berjalan kaki duapuluh menit, maka sampailah. Dan kenapa Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak membuat rumah yang besar mengingat kekayaan mereka yang berlimpah, itu karna mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan tidak ingin tinggal di rumah yang kelewat besar.

Memastikan wajahnya bersih dari bekas airmata, dan, "Aku pulang~"teriak Naruto saat melangkah masuk kedalam. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, Naruto yakin Kyuubi belum pulang dari kantor. Tapi perkiraannya salah kala telinganya mendengar sahutan dari dalam dapur.

"Selamat datang. Sore sekali kau pulang Naruto?"Tanya Kyuubi dari dapur. Ia kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keduanya. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya bila ia pulang lebih dulu. Dan bagian Naruto adalah membuat sarapan dan bekal makan siang.

Naruto menutup pintu depan dan berjalan kearah dapur mengambil air minum untuk melepas rasa hausnya, lalu berucap, "Dan kau terlalu cepat pulang Kyuu-nii."sinis pada sang kakak. Sepertinya ia masih kesal atas kejadian kemari siang dan tadi pagi.

"Ketus sekali. Masih kesal karna tadi pagi."Naruto langsung menghentikan acara minum air putihnya dan menatap tajam Kyuubi, berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli. Kalau dengan mengenal guru itu menjadikanmu anak yang pembangkang dan kurang ajar seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan segan-segan memindahkanmu dari sekolah itu."ancam Kyuubi tanpa menatap Naruto yang berdiri di belakannya sembari menggenggam gelas dengan kuat, kesal dengan semua ocehan dan kelakuan kakaknya dari kemarin.

"Kyuu-nii!"Naruto menggeram. Sudah cukup kesabarannya di uji oleh Sasuke, kini Kyuubi juga ingn ikut-ikutan mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Kyuubi berbalik, menampilkan iris merahnya yang menatap tajam safir Naruto. Ia tak mungkin kalah dengan adik satu-satunya dan yang paling ia sayangi, karna baginya, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah benar. "Jangan kira aku bercanda ya. Jauh-jauh dari Uchiha itu. Kau hanya akan mendapat sakit bila tau apa yang terjadi."

"Uugk…aku tidak mungkin tau kalau kau tidak memberi tahunya padaku, Baka-niichan."Naruto meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang dengan kasar. Untungnya gelas itu tidak pecah, dan mulai berjalan kekamarnya.

"Hm, itu lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik bila kau tidak tau apa-apa. Cepat sana mandi, kita makan malam sebentar lagi."

"Huuh…menyebalkan."dan sekali lagi, Naruto membanting apa yang tengah ia pegang. Pintu kamarnya berdebam keras, menunjukkan seberapa keras Naruto membantingnya.

"Dasar childish"

…

Berfikir bukanlah keahliannya, tapi saat ini ia memang harus berfikir. Berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih juga kakaknya. Dan berfikir, bertanya pada siapa untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari teka-teki yang Kyuubi katakan.

Naruto duduk diam di sisi kasur singlenya setelah selesai mandi. Ia tidak langsung kembali kedapur untuk makan malam bersama Kyuubi karna masih kesal dan memilih berbaring dulu di kasur empuknya sejenak. Wajar kalau Naruto masih kesal dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya, sebab ia hanya remaja labil yang belum dewasa dan masih perlu pengaraha.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto bangun dari pembaringannya. Ia mendapatkan setitik cahaya terang saat tadi memejamkan matanya. "Itachi-nii."gumam Naruto. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri setelah menyebutkan satu Nama, nama dari kakak kekasihnya. "Kenapa aku tidak berfikir mencari tau pada Itachi-nii dari kemarin ya? Kalau Kyuu-nii kenal Sasuke, Itachi-nii juga pasti tau sesuatu. Aaahh…dasar dobe, kenapa baru terfikir sekarang. Pantas saja Sasuke begitu hobi mengataiku bodoh."puas menjitak kepala kuningnya sendiri dengan kasar Naruto lantas bediri. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya, dan ia kini sedang mengatur rencana untuk bertemu dengan Itachi di apartemennya bersama Sasuke. Bertemu dengan Itachi tanpa harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan ketahuan oleh Kyuubi. Hm~kita lihat apa otak Naruto mampu menyusun rencana itu tanpa mengganggu jam sekolahnya?

…

…

…

TING TONG…TING TONG…

Suara bel rumahnya mengintuksikan kegiatang Itachi yang tengah melap meja tamu. Kebiasaan Itachi bila sang adik tengah bekerja adalah bersih-bersih. Membersihkan sesuatau yang sekiranya tak membutuhkan hal yang dinamakan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, karna itu akan mustahil untuknya.

Itachi menyeret kursi rodanya ke pintu depan, melihat dari lubang pintu apartemen yang sengaja di buatkan Sasuke sejajar dengan dirinya yang duduk. Rok sekolah tempat Sasuke mengajar adalah pemandangan yang mampu Itachi tangkap lewat lubang kecil itu, dan ia sudah dapat memastikan siapakah gerangan gadis yang berkunjung ke sana selain Naruto. Karna memang tidak ada lagi cewe yang datang ke apartemennya selain gadis pirang itu.

"Hai…Itachi-nii."sapa Naruto riang dengan senyum hangatnya saat Itachi membukakan pintu apartemennya.

…

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, berhenti. Jangan jadi kau yang membersihkan tempat ini."

"Hehe…tidak apa-apa. Inikan tempat tinggal kekasihku~"

"Dasar kau ini."

Hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Naruto yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan lap pelnya dan Itachi yang terus memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah mengelap meja dapur. Seragam yang di kenakan Naruto menjadi bukti bahwa sang gadis tidak berangkat kesekolah seperti kewajibannya, atau membolos. 'Lantas apa yang membuat Naruto membolos?'batin Itachi bertanya. Dari pada terus bingung dengan pemikirannya, akhirnya Itachi mulai membuka suara.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini dan membolos sekolah? Tidak mungkin tidak ada hal penting sampai datang tiba-tiba kemarikan?"seketika gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia mendongak, mempertemukan iris safirnya dengan oniks Itachi. Menghelah nafas sekali, Naruto akhirnya berajak dari meja dapur, berjalan kearah Itachi dan mendorong kursi roda yang sang kakak ipar duduki menuju sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"Kita duduk ya? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Hehe.."

Mereka pun duduk, ah..lebih tepatnya Naruto yang duduk di sofa tunggal karna Itachi memang sudah duduk sedari tadi. Naruto menempatkan kursi roda Itachi tepat berhadapan dengannya, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Tapi bukannya bicara, Naruto malah menunduk dalam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Tanya Itachi untuk memecah keheningan. Ia tau kalau Naruto akan membicarakan suatu hal yang berat ia utarakan. Seperti menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi? Tapi sepertinya itu mus–

"Kyuubi. Apa Itachi-nii mengenal kakakku?"

Oniks Itachi melebar. Ia sangka Naruto tidak mungkin membicarakan hal itu, tapi ternyata, "Aku mengenalnya. Sasuke juga. Jadi apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"Itachi dapat melihat binar dari bolamata biru Naruto. Dan Naruto yang merasa semua pertanyaannya mungkin akan di jawab oleh Itachi langsung menjelaskan dengan semangat apa yang terjadi duahari kemarin.

"Em..lusa kemarin Sasuke ke rumahku. Niat awalnya sih ingin bertemu dengan Kyuu-nii dan mendekatkan diri. Tapi saat mereka bertemu, Sasuke malah bersikap aneh, Kyuu-nii juga jadi begitu dingin dan terkesan sadis pada Sasuke. Terus kemarin Sasuke juga bersikap lain padaku, ia jadi terkesan menghindar dan em…lebih dingin padaku. Juga sorenya, Kyuu-nii menyuruhku jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke kalau tidak mau mendapat sakit. Aku tidak mengerti Itachi-nii. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Kyuu-nii?"jelas dan tanya Naruto panjang lebar. Itachi yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum sendiri, 'Hebat bener anak ini bicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.'batin Itachi.

"Yah~hubungan kami dengan kakakmu memang tidak begitu baik. Atau bisa di bilang memang tidak baik sejak awal."

"Hah?"

"Hehe,,,kau tau Naru, kemarin Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan kacaw. Apa kalian bertengkar?"Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memanyunkan bibir merah mungilnya kesal.

"Iya, kami bertengkar. Habis dia yang bersikap aneh."jawab Naruto sambil membuat mimik wajah ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Hahaha…kau lucu. Sasuke kemarin bercerita padaku kalau dia menyesal karna telah mengacuhkanmu dan bersikap sedikit kasar padamu. Jadi, maafkan dia ya?"Naruto tertegun sesaat, tapi rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah setelahnya. Dan Itachi kembali melanjutkan. "Maafkan dia. Sasuke itu punya ego yang tinggi, kau pun tau. Jadi mustahil ia akan meminta maaf langsung."Naruto menganggu lalu tersentak,

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Itachi-nii, cepat ceritakan hal yang ingin aku tau tadi."

Itachi mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal, berakhir sudah rencananya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menjurus kearah aib itu. Jadi mau tak mau, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi janji, aku mohon jangan menangis, kau jangan membenci aku apa lagi Sasuke. Juga, jangan berburuk sangka pada Kyuubi."Naruto menganggu sebagai jawabannya, dan Itachi mulai bercerita.

"Kau tau bukan, kalau kakakmu mengelola dua perusahaan besar saat ini?"sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk dan Itachi melanjutkan, "Saringgan corp, satu dari dua perusahaan besar yang Kyuubi kelola adalah perusahaan keluarga kami, tepatnya dulu, sebelum ayah kami masuk penjara."tidak dapat di tutupi keterkejutan Naruto akan ucapan Itachi, 'Kyuuni mengelola perusahaan keluarga Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?'batin Naruto. Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak ia lontarkan, cukup ia telan karna ia tau Itachi pasti akan melanjutkan.

"Ayah kami mendekam di penjara, kau pasti sudah tau itu. Dan mungkin sudah tahun ke delapan sekarang. Apa kau tau apa kesalahan yang di perbuat ayahku sampai ia masuk penjara?"kali ini Naruto menggeleng. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa takut. Takut dengan apa yang akan Itachi katakan selanjutnya.

Itachi menghelah nafas dan kembali melanjutkan,

"Ayah kami masuk penjara karna,

.

.

.

.

menjadi tersangka pembunuhan kedua orang tuamu, Naru."

…

…

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai..haii..haiii~~

Yas kembali bawa fic baru. Ini reques dari **Miko'setrezed**, yang artinya ide cerita ini dari dia. Tapi Miko-hime~maaf kalo fic ini sangat-sangat melenceng dari keinginanmu. Yas sungguh sangat tidak berbakat membuat fic bergenre Humor. Dan niatnya juga mau buat oneshot, tapi kepanjangan. Ini aja udah sampe 4000 words lebih, jadi Yas buat jadi twoshot aja ya~,,n satu lagi, Yas juga nunggu requesan Yas di publish^^.

Chapy 2-nya mungkin minggu depan, soalnya Yas mentok di sini,,hehe. Buat yang PM Yas n minta Fate Game cepet di update, maaf banget. Yas tuh bukannya gak mau cepet update, tapi emang mood Yas tuh suka berubah-ubah. Kalo lagi males ya males…banget. Jadi mohon bersabar bila readers sekalian menunggu.

Okeh,,akhir kata

Review Please~~^_^


End file.
